Until Next Time
by Magdelena Sforza
Summary: Jean and Armin have a run in in the shower. Based off a prompt from a friend. M for a reason.


The water washed over Armin's back, the sound only dulled by his light groan of relief. The warmth spread through him, rinsing the tension from his body. He ran his hands over his chest, the soap bubbles flowing over the muscles of his stomach, down his legs, nestling their way between his toes. Outside he could hear Jean and Eren shouting at one another, obscenities disturbing the showers peace.

"Heh, they'll never get along…"

Within moments of the thought, Armin heard the door slam, and angry footsteps slapping along the stone floor, what sounded like clothes dropping to the floor. Not expecting the company, he turned quickly, facing the wall to hide himself.

"That Jeager…such an asshole…"

He heard Jean's muttering moving closer, he tried to distract himself, running his fingers through his hair quickly.  
He didn't want to be alone with his comrade, especially not one as handsome as Jean.  
No matter what their friends thought of their relationship, he and Jean were close, often spending nights together, sharing stories of their pasts.

"Fu- Armin?"

Jean's voice broke through his thoughts, and caused a violent red to rush to his cheeks, despite his blood being focused in another location. Clearing his throat lightly, he turned to his friend.

"Hey Jean, what was going on out there?"

He tried desperately not to let his eyes drift, it wasn't unusual to even be showering together, it was just one of those things that came with a soldiers life. Why Armin felt so awkward all of a sudden, he could not understand. He didn't understand where this attraction to Jean had come from, but he had found it taking over his life. Especially in the evenings, his final moments alone before sleep had been taken over by his hand being wrapped around his manhood, pumping until he breathed out Jean's name.

And now?

And now, he was alone and _naked_ with the man who had resulted in so many of these tired nights.

"Ah you know, Jaeger being a dick, same as always"

Jean sighed as he switched on the shower next to Armin's. Armin's eyes followed the water flowing down Jean's biceps and down his ribs as Jean ran his hands through his hair. It took him a second to realize he was staring.

"Eh…E-Eren's not that bad."

He looked away quickly, cursing himself for stuttering.

"What, do you have a boner for Jaeger?"

Jean laughed. Armin turned, forcing himself to keep his mouth shut. _Ignore him, say nothing…._ He laughed a little, choosing to forget the conversation from there. He washed his hair quickly, eager to leave. Relieved, he was about to turn off the shower.

"You know, Armin…"

Jean's voice broke the silence again.

"Hmm?" Armin responded, still not looking at his friend.

"You never answered my question."

"What?"

"I asked if you had a boner for Jaeger"

Armin blushed again.

"What, no! I'm straight!"

He cursed himself again for stuttering on the last word. Jean turned, the water from his hair flicking against Armin's chest.

"Is that so?"He was moving closer slowly, and Armin was moving backwards, not noticing.

"Yes!" His back finally bumped against the wall.

"You see, Armin…"

Jeans hands pressed to the wall at either side of Armin's head.

"You're not as…subtle as you think. That's the word, right? You stared when I got in here."

Armin automatically looked down, his eyes focusing instead on Jean's slowly stiffening cock.

"Fuck…."

He barely breathed the word, and Jean chuckled.

"Like what you see, Arlert?"

His lips were suddenly pressed to Armin's ear, his tongue lightly prodding his lobe. Armin glanced up at Jean again, his eyes partly covered by his blonde locks. He felt Jean's hand move from the wall to his forehead, pushing the hair back and forcing Armin to look up at him, before quickly capturing his lips. Armin groaned, trying to push Jean back, despite how much he was enjoying it. As they parted, he immediately missed the feeling.

"We'll get caught…"

The words were barely audible.

"Not with the door locked."

Jean smirked and kissed Armin again, more forceful than before, gripping his hips and pulling them against his own, Armin's arms finally finding their way around his neck, fingers gripping any tuft of hair they could manage, one of Jeans hands slipped over his rear, the other pressed against the wall once more, holding his balance as the small blonde took every breath from him.

He moved his lips across his cheek, towards his jaw, grasping all the air he could while pulling Armin even closer. Working down his jaw, Jean left light nips here and there, forcing small moans from Armin. The hand that had been pressed to the wall moved to slide over Armin's shoulder, the cold making the smaller jump. It crept up his neck while his kisses and nibbles continued, eventually reaching his chin, and pressing two fingers to his lips.

"Suck."

It was more a demand than a statement, and Armin eagerly obeyed, his tongue working over, around and between them, earning a gasp from Jean.

"Heh, you're good."

Armin blushed once more as the fingers left his mouth and made their way behind him. He gasped as he realized where the fingers were going.

"Jean, wai-"

The statement ended in a squeal as Jean pressed his index finger into his opening, letting it slip in slowly. Armin gasped, but he couldn't say it was unusual. He had done it many times on his own, thinking of the man before him. As a second finger slipped in, Armin moaned again, louder, his head tilting back against the wall. Armin pressed against his shoulders, forcing him back and dropping to his knees. Jean looked down at him, opening his mouth to speak, until his manhood found itself buried in Armin's mouth. He gasped and involuntarily thrust into his mouth, eager to feel more of the blonde boy.  
Armin sucked enthusiastically, longing to see more of his new lovers pleased expressions. Jean reached back behind himself towards the shelf to grab a bottle, Armin looked at him, eyes questioning.

"Lube, I'd rather not hurt you"

He bucked his hips a few more times before pulling out, and tugged Armin up to meet his lips, nipping slightly at his bottom lip as he squeezed a large amount into his palm and moved it between his legs, stroking his already hard cock, his moans vibrating against Armin's lip, tickling him. One of Armin's hands moved to Jeans waist and the other between his legs, eagerly stroking the appendage. Jean let out a soft grunt.

"Armin, stand up and turn around."

Without hesitation, Armin stood, and pressed his rear back to Jean, eager to feel the man he had wanted so badly.

"Heh, take it easy."

He held his hips in place, not wanting to hurt the small blonde. He pressed himself to his entrance almost gently, and Armin immediately responded by pushing back without thinking.

"Shh Armin…"

He groaned, irritated. Jean stroked the back of his hair gently. He could see a small smile pushing Armin's cheeks upwards. He leaned over him, and licked the back of his small lovers neck, earning a small gasp, freezing completely.

"Good boy"

Jean whispered, before gripping a fistful of his hair and pushing into him coarsely. Armin let out a noise somewhere between a grunt and a whine, eager for more despite the small pain. The feeling was very different to the feeling of his own fingers inside him. He pressed back until the tip of Jean's cock pressed against his prostate, a high pitched moan erupting from him.

"Ah, Jean!"

He pressed back harder, urging Jean to pound his ass harder, his nails leaving tiny valleys on Armin's hips but he changed, pressing one hand to the wall, the other reaching around to him and gripping his cock, pumping slowly.

"That's right babe, moan for me."

Moans flowed freely from Armin's throat, his heart thumping against his chest, his moans holding undertones of desperation. Cries of Jean's name bounced off of the walls, mingling with Jean's grunts and moans. The heat, the sound of skin slapping against skin, the sensations caused by Jean's repeated assault on Armin's most erogenous area, it was all becoming too much. Jean felt the waves of pleasure pulse through him as his seed spilled into Armin, his hand pumping faster. Armin felt his own orgasm getting closer, Jean's sudden kisses over his neck tipped him over the edge and strings of cum spurted from him, staining the wall. He moaned loud, crying out Jean's name, his nails attempting to grip the wall. He couldn't stop his chest heaving as Jean pulled out of him, his forehead against his back, his deep breaths tickling Armin's back, paired with small kisses.

"Armin…woah…"

Lost for words, Jean merely panted, pushing himself away from the wall. Armin's pounding heart and inconsistent breaths matched Jeans as he stood and turned, resting his back against the wall.

"I know…right…."

Armin breathed, letting out a small squeal as Jean wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close and burying his face in his neck.

"Let's do this again sometime."

He chuckled as Armin smacked his chest gently before wrapping his arms around Jean and giving him a final kiss.  
Until next time.


End file.
